Gamma guided stereotactic imaging/localization uses two gamma camera images of an object taken at different angles to determine the three dimensional location of the region of interest in that object. The location can be used, for example, for positioning a needle in a suspected tumor to collect a tissue sample for biopsy. In some situations, it is desirable to have real-time verification of the location during the procedure. This requires that a marker be placed at the location of the region of interest. In order to be imaged by the gamma camera, the marker must be radioactive, and capable of removal without leaving contamination and should be seen in the image at the time of verification.
Thus, there is a need for a system or method and device for providing such a marker for purposes of real-time localization during gamma imaging.